Ashes of Tomorrow
by Chaotic-Canvas
Summary: When Starfire crashes on planet Earth only to lose her memories, she turns to the person who saved her, Raven, for help. She has to go through dilemmas normal human girls face to only realize she is not human and the fact that she lost her memories was due to the one who saved her in the first place which leads her into the arms of a mysterious man. RobStar RaeBB


**Hey guys, this is my first story on here and haven't written for awhile. Finally figured to get a Teen Titan fanfic going and I hope you guys enjoy it. Please leave feedback to let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, no matter how much I wish I did. **

**Chapter One – Red Tattered Sky**

**POV - Imprisoned**

_Let. Me. Out!_ I slammed on the metallic door that was keeping me hostage. I kept throwing my weight against the door as hard as I possibly could; the guards began to pace backwards staring in amazement. _I'm not joking, let me out!_ The door finally snapped from its hinges cascading across the room. This was my chance! I ran out of the tightened space, trying to make haste for the door. The gordanians lunged at me with their electric staff, I managed to swerve around them, drop kicking one to the floor. As he dropped to the floor like a heavy sack of rocks I managed to collect his staff, spring around and electrocute the other gordanian. Soon enough, he lay belly up on the floor hissing at me but I made no effort to admire the monsters on the floor. I kicked the glass window of the ship open, causing the glass to shatter and echo throughout the halls. I soon heard gordanians pattering down the hall mumbling in their filthy language ordering me to stop. I jumped out the window and noticed that I did not float, for I was not in space. I was in a strange world, where I was falling towards some type of weird society.

I closed my eyes and let myself fall, I would be safe. I could fly after all! I began to spread my arms outward, getting ready to think some happy thoughts so I would be able to soar away from the ground. But the most unexpected thing happened – a piercing pain enacted on my right side. My thoughts became clouded with agonizing pain and all I could feel my body do was shoot starbolts from my hands. A piercing pain then entered my right side and I was going down, I didn't understand what was going on but as I managed to feel my sides I felt warm liquid dress my fingertips. Blood. I was bleeding, my eyes shut swiftly close as I thought this was how I was going to die. If this was true, it was better than dying by the hand of the gordanians. But whoever it was wishing to kill me, I do not know why – but I sense that this is a hostile planet. I am not safe here.

**POV – Onlooker**

The sky was beautiful, filled with the most vibrant oranges, purples, and blues. I watched the sunset from the shadows cascading from the tall buildings. I had to be careful; no one could see me while I was in this form. I already was a freak enough, no need for word to get around that I was a _super freak_. Suddenly, a large – space ship – appeared from the sky and quickly zoomed by. As I thought it was just passing through I saw that they had released something from their ship. What is that? A bomb? A nuclear missile? Something harmful for sure, but it looks like a human form. Whatever it is, I can't let it touch the water, it might make an explosion that will impact Jump City. _Azarath, Mentrione, Zinthos! _The darkness filled the palm of my hands creating all of my energy, I formed it into a sharp dart, somewhat like a knife and aimed it at the object falling. It zooms throughout the night sky, painting the sky with splotches of red. It bleeds, is it human? Have I made a terrible mistake? My heart dropped but then suddenly began to race back to normal for there suddenly was green bolts of light flying around everywhere. Hitting sides of the buildings and making them crumble. Maybe I can weaken this powerful being, I once again attack it using the same method from the other side. The figure gave up, maybe I paralyzed it. I slip into the shadows and fly up until the darkness overcomes me. In a raven form I fly over towards the being as it splashes into the water.

As I entered the water I paused before picking the body up to see if it posed as any sort of threat. The being was female, very slim, very fragile looking. Her abnormal orange colored skin was painted with bruises and dried blood. What on earth has this woman gone through? Her long ruby red hair flowed down past her lower back, floating helplessly in the currents of the bay water. Her hands were shackled together and her wrists were bleeding, at this rate a normal human would die from such blood loss. This could only mean… she was definitely an alien. But, my vibes just don't read her as bad, I should save her. After all I caused her so much more pain. I scooped her up in my arms and disappeared from under the water, teleporting us to a deserted alleyway so we would not be detected. I laid her on the stone ground as water spewed from her mouth.

Suddenly, her eyes opened wide. Her eyes were mesmerizing yet oddly beautiful. I wish I had eyes like those, they seemed innocent even though they were all an emerald green. Proving my point even more that she was not human or just wearing weird contacts, but that didn't seem to be the case. Her eyes began to glow faintly, she struggled to get up. She turned herself over, laying on her knees trying to prop herself up. She was just too hurt to even try to defend herself. She cried in a different language looking out at me.

"I'm not going to hurt you…" I stammered the irony of that statement. I hurt that girl pretty well and I felt guilty, it proved me to be even more of a monster than ever before.

"Who are you," A voice whispered as I looked up to find two white ovals tracing down at us. Frightened, I phased through the wall behind me and watched secretly. The boy jumped down, adorning Christmas colors. A black cape swung in the breeze as he bent down to the injured girl. She froze staring up at him as tears began to cleanse the blood from her cheeks. "You are pretty hurt." She then did the unexpected, grabbed his neck and pressed her cut lips into his. My eyes widened, I felt pretty embarrassed to be watching the scene.

"I have been attacked, " the girl spoke coughing a bit. What? She can speak English? "This girl has –" No! I can't let her talk, I can't let her tell him about me. This part of me is a secret and it cannot be let out! I phased through the wall yet again, scooped her up and teleported away.

"Wait!" The boy yelled waving his hand out at me as I flew up into the night sky.

"Thank you for saving me," She smiled up at me. I wish she would not smile at me like that, I was guilty but now I have no choice but to take her in and help her. I raised my hand up to her forehead and told her again.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Azarath, Mentrione, Zinthos. I slowly began to take her memories slowly away of me replacing them with normal ones of me. Of me finding her washed up on the shore, no one must know about me. Especially if I were going to take her in, she could only know the human me. Rachel Roth.

After all, it was all my fault why she lost her memory. Why she can't remember who she is… even now.


End file.
